I'll Stand By You
by dapperstarkid
Summary: It started with a kiss. Add alcohol and teenage stupidity. It all leads up to a night they both wish they could take back. But, all is said and done, and it's too late to turn back. Forecast: one-hundred percent chance of Raine.
1. I'll Stand By You

Shipping crack ships? Guilty as charged. :) But my favorite Crack ship would have to be "Raine". This morning I wrote a prompt, and I will write it here to get the ball rolling to this story. First, I'd like to recognized. Something won't make any sense. Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed. Let's just forget that, please and thank you. Well, let us start with a Faberry conversation.

xxx

Quinn stared at the bump that surfaced from Rachel's stomach.

"Since when are you willing to give yourself up to Finn?" Quinn whisper-hissed.

"I didn't." Rachel said, her eyes suddenly getting glassy.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, confused.

"It's not Finn's." Rachel said, her voice quivering like mad.

"Who's is it?" Quinn asked, harshly.

"It's Blaine's."

xxx

It started with a kiss. Simple, teenage stupidity. That turned into a duet. This then turned into grinding. Everyone had passed out by two in the morning - Except for Rachel and Blaine. Rachel sloppily went upstairs with the assistance of Blaine, who hoisted her up by her waist. Rachel stumbled into her room, shoving the door open. Blaine followed her.

"No sir." Rachel smiled, flirtatiously wiggling her pointer finger left to right.

"Pleasee." Blaine whined.

Rachel took a quick step out of her room, and checked the hallways, peeking left then right.

"Fine." Rachel grinned, pulling at Blaine's shirt, as they both drunkenly stumbled into the room. Rachel weakly pushed him onto the bed, but he still fell. She climbed over him, as she kissed him fiercely. She somehow managed to slip his shirt off in the midst off all the wine flavored kisses. That's when Blaine began to lift Rachel's mint green skirt.

"Wait," Rachel said, her head snapping back. "I thought you were gay."

"That was until I met you." And somehow, that was a good enough explanation for her. He let her continue on, pulling on his white t-shirt and jeans. So, each of them kept going on, Rachel on top of Blaine, only in there underclothes.

"You really wanna do this?" Rachel asked once more, before she tugged on his boxers.

"No regrets," Blaine said, smiling.

xxx

Rachel was awoken by her iHome alarm clock, which blasted "Teenage Dream".

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love..._

Rachel blindly reached for the first pillow her hand could find. She quickly pressed it against her here in an attempt to find comfort and prevent spewing chunks on her white carpet.

She sighed when it didn't work. She quickly wiped the gunk from her eyes as she got out of bed. When she opened her eyes, she realized that her skin was bare. She gasped when she saw the silhouette of a boy standing by the closed window. He turned, to see what had shocked the girl he had left to sleep on the bed.

Rachel slowly walked towards him. He hugged her, even though they were still both exposed.

"What did we do?" Rachel silently wept into Blaine's shoulder, sending a small flood of tears down his arm and abdomen.

There was a sudden pound on the door.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice boomed.

"Oh god," Rachel whispered.

"Shh," Blaine cooed to keep her calm. "I'll protect you. Just don't open the door. We can just stay here until he goes."

Rachel continued to gently cry, her gasps muffled by Blaine's warm and comforting skin.


	2. Grenade

**Thank you everyone so far who has read, reviewed, ect. My e-mail has been exploding with alerts that people have signed to be alerted when I updated or added me as one of their favorite authors and such. You guys are the reason I get on my computer and write my little heart out! :) Please enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 2:

_Grenade_

xxx

Quinn sighed. "Are you keeping it?"

Rachel nodded. Rachel then turned her head slightly to make eye contact with the blonde who sat next to her. "I'm sorry Quinn."

"For what?" she questioned, curiously.

"Well, for telling you that I didn't approve of your decision to keep your baby. I had no idea it was so hard. Tell me, how can you love something, well _someone_, without even knowing them?" she breathed, rubbing circles on her stomach.

xxx

Rachel continuously wept into Blaine's shoulders.

"Rachel!" Finn growled, his normally calm tone slowly merging into a shout. He rammed his fists into the door, sending vibrations through the floor. Blaine let go of his grip on the petite brunette. He quickly slipped on his boxers, jeans, and white t-shirt. He opened the door just a crack, making sure to not expose any part of Rachel's nude body to Finn.

"I think its best that you go on, and go home." Blaine said, monotone and calm. Finn was taken aback to see the usually innocent boy with hazel eyes, and short black curls standing behind the door.

"You... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Finn screamed. Finn felt his blood pressure rise, way to quickly. Within a few seconds, Puck, Sam and Mike stood directly behind Finn. The girls and Kurt had gathered to witness the commotion. (One individual was missing though – Quinn had decided to go home early. Seeing Santana all over Sam, and Puck dancing with Zizes was way too much for her to handle.) A million things ran through Kurt's head – the main thing though? It was the spin-the-bottle kiss that had taken place the night before. Artie just sat in the corner, quietly, observing from his wheelchair.

The kids sat patiently, awaiting an answer. Rachel opened the door, fully dressed, and hair done.

"I was experiencing a hangover." Rachel said, gripping her throat, to imply that she had been throwing up. "Everyone was asleep, except Blaine here, and he heard me vomit. He just came in to make sure I was alright."

"Then why is he just in his undershirt?" Finn hissed.

Rachel swallowed hard.

"Rachel got vomit on my cardigan." Blaine speedily said, smoothly.

"Well," Finn said, throat tight as he eyed the pair. "We're all leaving."

"Blaine, go ahead and stay. No need to get the rest of us dirty." Kurt said, politely, and insecure.

As Rachel and Blaine both practically shooed everyone out of the Berry home, they both worried. Blaine hugged Kurt goodbye, and only Blaine and Rachel were left. Rachel inaudibly shut and locked the door. Blaine hugged Rachel as tears once again began to gather at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Calm down," Blaine whispered, shifting his weight rhythmically from his left to his right. "Things are gonna be okay."

Rachel quickly pulled away for a second to look up at him. "But what if you're wrong?"

xxx

Two months later, Rachel found herself waiting outside the Dalton Academy choir room. Rachel sported the red scarf Blaine had accidentally left at her house, and a coal colored winter jacket. She glanced at her white watch, and impatiently peeked inside. Blaine was surrounded by a small group of boys.

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for you baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman,_

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

'_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for you baby;_

_But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no_

As they finished, Blaine suddenly caught glimpse of a pair of eyes watching him intensely from outside the room.

"Take five, guys!" he announced, as he hurriedly walked towards the brunette. He opened the door, and then carefully closed it behind him.

"Rachel," he asked, looking at her. "You alright?" He quickly examined her, up and down, making sure she had no marks. He didn't touch her at all. All he did was make eye contact.

Rachel reached into her pocket, pulling out a small plastic stick. She swiftly passed it on to him. Blaine examined it. He knew all too well what it was. He was six when his mother was pregnant with his sister, Rebecca. Blaine swallowed as his eyes inspected the two pink lines that had formed on it.

"Is this...?"

Rachel slowly bobbed her head up and down, a frown pulling at the sides of her lips.

"Is it...?" he started.

"Of course it is." Rachel whispered. "You were my first, and so far, my last."

"Oh god, Rachel... I... I..." Blaine's words staggered, at a loss for words. _Apologize? _No, it was amazing. _Get mad? _Only she had reason to be mad.

"Blaine, it's okay." Rachel said, giving him a fake grin.

"Are you keeping it?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Rachel calmly nodded. "Blaine, I won't force you to be in its life."

Blaine processed her words. This girl before him carried _his _child. You can't just ignore that.

"No," he immediately interjected. "They say it takes two to tango. And, what kind of man would I be if I left our child and you when you needed me most?"

Rachel's insides twisted as he said '_our child_'. But he was right. It was _theirs_.


	3. I Won't Apologize

**Thanks for the amazing feedback. :) I feel so special! Well, today, I'm home sick, so maybe this will be a longer chapter? Maybe, not real sure! Well, in this chapter, people will start finding out about the pregnancy. As I write this intro, a thought just occurred to me. I will try my very best to not draw parallels between this chapter and Beth's plot line. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**I Won't Apologize**

**xxx**

Rachel sat on the grand piano. She nervously fiddled with a chunk of hair, as people stared, awaiting for her to start singing. Rachel watched Quinn, then glanced at Finn, and decided to watch the floor.

"Rachel," Will began.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Rachel smiled, and then cued the band to start.

_You had me to get her._

_And here, I thought it was me._

_I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies._

_It's all said and all done._

_I gave it all for the long run._

_Can she say the same thing?_

_I guess this is good-bye and good luck._

_(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

_I'm sorry for changing._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way._

_Believe me; it's easier just to pretend._

_But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_No, no._

_Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend._

_But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and_

_I used to assented; I didn't know I could be free._

_But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me._

_(I don't even want to be her.)_

_I'm sorry for changing._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way._

_Believe me; it's easier just to pretend._

_But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_I thank you for this hopeless war_

_Cause through the pain now I am stronger than before._

_Now I'm more._

_I don't need you anymore._

_I'm sorry._

_(Listen close I won't say this again.)_

_I'm sorry for changing._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way._

_Believe me; it's easier just to pretend._

_But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_I'm sorry for changing._

_I'm sorry it isn't like it was._

_Believe me; it's easier just to pretend._

_But, I won't apologize,_

_Why should I apologize?_

_No, I won't apologize for who I am._

Everyone applauded, except for Finn. He immediately knew the song was directed to him.

A chorus of 'Good job Rachel!' and 'That was amazing!' echoed through the choir room. The bell trilled, and all the students were released. Finn and Rachel both stared at each other; the only thing separating them was the thick, hot air.

"What the hell was that all about?" Finn snarled.

"You know exactly what it was about." Rachel snapped. Rachel hopped off the piano and took the empty chair next to him. The both turned ninety degrees to face each other.

"Well, you said in the song that things have changed... What's changed?" Finn pleaded.

"Well, both of us. You... You're with Quinn. And, I..." Rachel felt her throat close – she took a deep breath, and quickly decided how she was going to break this baby to Finn. "I have Blaine."

Finn was taken aback. "Blaine? The _gay_ kid? Look Rachel, I want you back." Finn admitted. "And I'm willing to start fresh if you are..."

"Finn, I don't know how to put this, but... I'm just gonna throw it out there." Rachel felt her throat tighten again. "I'm pregnant."

Finn's eyes widened. "And, who might the father be?"

"Take a random guess," Rachel laughed, tears starting to pour down her face. "Finn, I love you. You and I both know that. But, Blaine's _mine_, and I'm _his_. I won't throw away my little make-shift family for someone who didn't want me to begin with."

With that, Rachel got up, and sprinted away, leaving behind a very hurt and confused boy.

**xxx**

"So," Kurt said, stirring his Lima Bean coffee with a little brown plastic straw. "I talked to Rachel yesterday."

"Oh really," Blaine' felt his grip tighten on the coffee cup in his hand. "What'd she say?"

"Oh, nothing. Only that she's been feeling pretty sick lately. You know," Blaine and Kurt sat at an empty table. "Vomiting and stuff. That poor thing..."

"Kurt, we need to talk." Blaine said, his voice softening.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Rachel... She's pregnant."

"_What?_" Kurt repeated.

"Kurt, I was gonna tell you earlier... I was just so, afraid. I have feelings for you. But, things have changed so quickly and... Kurt, I'm gonna be a father."

**xxx**

Rachel brought Blaine home. She needed to break the news to her dads at some point. But it didn't work well. Rachel spilled her secrets. Things instantly turned sour. Venomous words were spewed, chairs thrown, and Rachel was ultimately kicked out.

That's how Rachel ended up on the Andersons' porch. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. He instantly pulled one out of the three, and stuck it into the door. The door opened.

"Common, Rachel." Blaine said, holding her tightly, and helping her wipe away a trail of tears as he led her into the house.

The sound of quick footsteps suddenly approached them.

"Who's that?" a curious and girly voice asked.

Rachel looked up, to see a girl at the top of a staircase. She had raven black hair with Blaine's curls, and hazel eyes, like Blaine's too.

"Rachel, meet my sister, Rebecca. Rebecca, meet Rachel." Blaine quickly explained.

"Hi Rachel," Rebecca smiled curtly. She was Blaine, only younger and a girl. Same prim and properness.

Rebecca skipped down the stairs, and walked with Blaine and Rachel into the living room. Blaine would have to explain to his parents who Rachel was, and the impact she would soon have on their son's life.

Rachel stared in awe at Blaine's parents. Mrs. Anderson had brown hair, and hazel eyes. Mr. Anderson had pitch black hair, and brown eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson quickly turned to face the trio.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Anderson asked. Her voice was very sing-song like.

"This is gonna be good," Rebecca breathed.


	4. Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**You guys are absolutely amazing. I don't know how else to put it... Please, enjoy this chapter. (:**

_Chapter 4:_

**Let Me Call You Sweetheart**

They let her stay.

Blaine told them everything. The party, the drinks, and that Rachel was pregnant. Blaine's parents refused to believe it at first, but then they realized that the frightened girl before them was living, breathing proof. And that contrary to what they wanted to believe, they would quickly have to get over their doubts and deal with it.

Blaine remembered a movie he watched with Rebecca when she was a toddler, "Lilo and Stitch.

_'Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.'_

For some reason, that quote stood out in his mind and seemed extremely relevant during that moment in time.

And, that is how Rachel ended up in Blaine's room.

"Here," Blaine said, comfortingly, pulling back the sheets on his bed. "You take the bed. Dad said he'd bring up the blow up mattress we use for camping. I'll use that from now on."

Rachel attempted to grin, best she could. She was very tired, and on top of that, already began to miss her fathers. It was getting more and more difficult to be happy about something. Blaine immediately got that vibe from her. It was weird. They were already getting to know each other so well.

"Rach, it's okay." He embraced her, swiftly wrapping himself around her. He let go, and looked her in the eyes, reassuringly. "We're gonna make this work."

xxx

Rachel rest on the mattress, covered by Blaine's red and blue, plaid sheets. Rachel stared unblinkingly at the white clock that hung on Blaine's red wall. It was already midnight, and she had gotten no sleep. _This is gonna be a long weekend... _she thought to herself. She tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. She wondered if Blaine was awake. _No, no... _Rachel thought again. _Today's been a long day for him, too. Don't bother him. _With that, Rachel sat up. To her surprise, when she sat up, she caught a glimpse of Blaine, sitting on the small stool that sat next to a window at the other end of the room.

Blaine immediately turned to look at her. When he saw that she couldn't rest either, he smiled.

"No sleep either?" he asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Come lay down with me." she grinned. She didn't have to say it twice. Blaine casually strolled to the bed, and lay down. Rachel relaxed her posture, and collapsed into Blaine's arms. He wrapped them tighter around her. Within ten minutes or so, she fell asleep. Blaine watched her chest rise and fall, time and time again. He realized something, then and there. He _loved_ her. He began humming an old tune his mother once sung to him as a child. He began singing, quietly, especially careful to not do anything that could possible wake her.

_Let me call you sweetheart_

_I'm in love with you_

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too_

_Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so true_

_Let me call you sweetheart_

_I'm in love with you_

_Let me call you sweetheart_

_I'm in love with you_

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too_

_Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so true_

_Let me call you sweetheart_

_I'm in love with you..._

xxx

Rachel woke up to find Blaine gone. She located a small note that rest on Blaine's dresser.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm sorry, but I forgot to remind you that I had Warbler's practice last night. Hopefully I'll be back by the time you wake up though. If not, Rebecca is awake. She'll help you around the house._

_Love, Blaine._

Rachel smiled as she read it once again. **Love**, Blaine. He loved her. She had no doubts that she was falling in love too... Rachel stared into the mirror Blaine had in his room, and fiddled with her hair before she wandered into the hallway. She softly made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Rachel," Rebecca greeted, her voice flowing from the kitchen. Rachel quickly followed the voice. Rebecca sported black sweatpants, and a white t-shirt that read _Keep Calm and Carry On. _Rachel laughed to herself – that was exactly what she needed to do.

Rebecca turned to face her. Rachel noted that Blaine's sister had a natural beauty about her, just like he did.

"Would you like some?" Rebecca offered, motioning to the pan in her hand. Strawberry pancakes. Rachel's favorite.

"No thanks," Rachel immediately interjected. She felt too uncomfortable with the other Andersons. Rachel was practically barging in, and yet, they were so warm and welcoming. It was too odd. "Could you show me where the shower is though?"

xxx

Blaine arrived home, putting his coat and scarf on the hook left of the front door – his usual routine. He walked up the stairs and started towards his room. He suddenly heard a voice. It was coming from the shower. He was pulled towards it. He realized who it was – Rachel. She was singing. Blaine put his head against the bathroom door, to listen.

_Getting to know you_

_Getting to know all about you_

_Getting to like you_

_Getting to hope you like me_

_Getting to know you_

_Getting to feel free and easy_

_When I am with you_

_Getting to know what to say_

_Haven't you noticed_

_Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?_

_Because of all the beautiful and new_

_Things I'm learning about you_

_Day by day_

_Getting to know you_

_Getting to feel free and easy_

_When I am with you_

_Getting to know what to say_

_Haven't you noticed_

_Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?_

_Because of all the beautiful and new_

_Things I'm learning about you_

_Day by day..._

Blaine smiled to himself. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way he did.


	5. Three Little Birds

**So, you guys have a way of blowing my mind, every time. I was only on chapter four and I have fifty-three reviews! That is... amazing. This is probably my most successful FanFiction yet. Once again, enjoy this chapter. 3 **

**Chapter 5**

Three Little Birds

xxx

Glee club had started, and the awkwardness commenced. Finn sat in between Rachel and Sam. Rachel chatted with Tina and Kurt who sat to her left. She tried her very best to avoid Finn all day. Glee club was her downfall.

"Kurt, I'm so glad your back!" Tina gushed.

"I second that." Rachel said, gleaming. She used her left hand to rub her stomach. She was excited. After school, Blaine would pick her up and take her to her very first doctor's appointment.

At first, things were extremely awkward with Kurt. Rachel slept with the man of his dreams, and was now carrying his child. But Kurt understood and had even become supportive of the couple.

"_Rachel, it's fine," Kurt protested to Rachel's statement about him hating her. "You're pregnant. That has to be scary as hell. I think I'll get over my little man-crush. Right now I have to focus on being an amazing friend and even more amazing uncle to this baby rather than worrying about who I'll end up with." Kurt winked, and used a feather light tip of the finger to poke Rachel's stomach which had begun to bulge out, by very little. His words were spoken with such simplicity, but they meant the world to Rachel._

"Nervous?" Kurt said, watching Rachel's hand rub her tummy.

"Just a little," Rachel admitted. She then sighed. "I've been feeling so sick lately – it's torture."

"Then get rid of the damn thing," Finn hissed, jealously. The room fell silent, all conversations abruptly ending. Everyone watched Finn with looks that read '_What the hell?_'. Finn regretted his comment afterwards. Rachel's eyes got glossy, and she felt her cheeks burning.

Santana chuckled, breaking the silence.

"What's so funny?" Kurt snapped.

"What's so funny? Oh, I don't know... I just guess that Finn is now telling _everyone_ what to do with their pregnancies." Santana said, laughing sinisterly. Finn's eyes widened, and he quickly glanced at Quinn.

"Pregnancies?" Rachel asked, her knowledge being temporarily being impaired.

"Oh, so me and Britt are the only one's who know, are we?" Santana glimpsed at Brittany. "Go ahead, 'Finnocence'. Tell her. Tell everyone." Santana's left eyebrow raised a couple centimeters, waiting expectantly.

"He couldn't afford a baby, and I couldn't afford another pregnancy." Quinn softly hissed, tears inaudibly pouring down her face. She left the room, swiftly, and everyone was taken aback. What they just heard – It couldn't possibly be true. Could it?

xxx

Blaine punched characters into his sleek Blackberry phone.

_I'm on my way, Rach. _

"Blaine...?" Wes, one of the other Warblers began. "You weren't focused today. In fact, you haven't focused all week. What's up with you, dude?"

Dalton Academy's glee club had wrapped up rehearsals earlier than usual. The boys just sat around patiently, chatting with friends or waiting for their rides home.

Things suddenly got quiet, the curiosities of the boys overruling their urge to have other conversations.

Blaine bit his lip, and faced the group entirely.

"I'm sure you all are aware with who Rachel Berry is, correct?" he started, nervously.

The ensemble nodded.

"Umm, well... She and I... We... We're expecting a child together." Blaine said, waiting for reactions. There were small gasps, and the shaping of 'o''s with lips. Blaine swallowed, attempting to fight back tears. Blaine crouched on the floor, in a sad attempt to escape the glares as tears escaped his eyes without permission. The group got on their feet, and rushed to his aid. Blaine quickly motioned his hands to push them away. He stood up, his eyes still releasing the occasional tear. Wes hugged him.

"I..." he sniffed, crying into Wes's shoulder. His worries were starting to get the best of him. Blaine Anderson had to accept that he had messed up, and he didn't know what to do. "I don't know how to be a dad... This baby deserves better than me. God, _Rachel_ deserves better than me."

Wes pulled away, a glimpsed at the boys. They all nodded back. Blaine was confused.

Thad smiled. "We were saving this song for another occasion, but now seems like the perfect time." he explained.

With that, David lifted his finger and cued the music to start. A slow-tempo reggae piece began playing.

_Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

_Three little birds_

_Pitch by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")_

_Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

_Three little birds_

_Pitch by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou:"_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!_

_Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry!"_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!_

_"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right" - I won't worry!_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

Blaine's smile grew, as the tears faded away. He then applauded with appreciation.

xxx

Rachel sat on the bench located outside of William McKinley, patiently waiting for Blaine's silver Audi to pull up. Rachel played with the coal colored button that seemed to be coming off her plum, wool trench coat.

Someone suddenly sat next to her. Rachel's head snapped up. The girl had on her red knitted hat, and a white winter jacket.

"Rachel, I'm a screw up." She sighed, quickly wiping a small trail of tears away. Quinn inhaled a quick breath of cold, frosty air. She made no eye contact with Rachel – she just stared into space.

Rachel shrugged. "Quinn, we all make mistakes."

Quinn looked at her. "But mine..." she sighed. "Mine seem to be so frequent. Why?"

"I find myself asking me the same thing sometimes." Rachel chuckled. "Quinn, no matter how hard we try, we'll never be perfect. You know how people say they keep trying until they get things right? Well, we'll never be able to get something _just_ right. That includes our lives."

Rachel placed a reassuring hand on Quinn's knee. "Besides - Who says you're not worth anything?"

Rachel saw the gleaming silver of Blaine's car. "Gotta go," Rachel grinned, as she rapidly hopped up and paced to the car.

When she was gone, Quinn found herself looking at her knees, and a smile spread across her face.

xxx

Rachel let her eyes scan the form she had signed. Blaine used a finger to help guide her. The couple and soon-to-be parents sat in the middle of the waiting room at the local hospital for Rachel's OB/GYN appointment. Blaine walked up to turn the form in, and they waited patiently for them to be called back. Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand. He put it up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Rachel?" Blaine said.

"Yes, Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"I need to tell you something," Rachel quickly faced him. "I love yo..."

"Miss. Berry?" a thin assistant called out.

"Common!" Rachel said excitedly, completely forgetting about what Blaine was about to say as she rapidly began pulling on his hand.

xxx

Rachel lay on the thick mattress set up for women getting examined. The room was cold, so her teeth chattered like mad.

There was a small knock on the wooden door, followed by the smiling face of someone Rachel and Blaine both quickly identified as the doctor.

"Rachel Berry?" she asked. The doctor was plump, and seemed friendly.

"Yes, mam." Rachel smiled.

"Hello, mommy to be!" the round-faced woman smiled warmly. "I am Dr. Garcia. You are?" she asked, motioning to Blaine.

"Umm... Dad." Blaine choked, awkwardly. That phrase would take some getting used to. He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Well, this will be very quick." Dr. Garcia said, continuously smiling. "Just gonna get some blood samples, ect. Simple pregnancy stuff. Then, before we send you off, the grand event! We'll be listening to the baby's heart beat and taking first pictures!"

Rachel nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" she beamed.

xxx

Rachel, Mrs. Anderson and Rebecca had gushed about the baby's pictures all afternoon after Rachel and Blaine had arrived home.

Now, it was ten o'clock, and Rachel lay comfortably in Blaine's arms in the bed, closely examining the black and white picture she had in her hand of the thing forming in her stomach. Blaine inspected it as well. Blaine positioned his face to where it was practically buried in Rachel's silky locks. It was comforting to him, and though he didn't know it, to her too.

"Hey Blaine?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, his voice muffled by Rachel's brown thick curls.

Rachel shifted her attention from the picture to Blaine.

"I love you." she breathed.

"I do too." he breathed back. He gently placed his lips on hers. Rachel then saw it. The fireworks Finn had talked about all those months ago.

When they pulled away from each other, Rachel looked down at her abdomen. "People say this baby is a mistake. But I'm positive with every inch of my being that it's not. This..." she grabbed his hand. "This is meant to be."

Blaine felt his throat tighten. He too was sure that they were each others destiny. Blaine's motto had always been, when you don't know what to say, sing. He began humming, and then softly sang to Rachel.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I cant help falling in love with you_

Rachel smiled, small water droplets spilling gently over her eyelids. It was an Elvis song, even though she had originally heard it from one of her favorite singers, Celine Dion.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you..._

Rachel grinned. "I love you." she whispered once more. The words felt so right.

xxx

Rachel felt the gentle kiss that she immediately classified as Blaine's. Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful." he smiled.

Rachel smiled back. "Good morning... What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock." Blaine said, still smiling.

"Shouldn't you be ready to go then? Honey, Dalton opens at 8:15." Rachel said, worriedly. She noticed that Blaine didn't sport the usual Dalton uniform, but a casual forest green v-neck, and some dark washed, boot cut jeans.

"I'm not going to Dalton. I'm starting at a new school today – It's called William McKinley High School. Have you heard of it?" Blaine asked, his bright smile making Rachel know he was serious. Rachel felt a smile stretch across her lips. Blaine kissed her forehead. "Now, get ready. I don't wanna be late my first day."


	6. Stand By Me

**My lord, you guys! :) I don't think I could ask for better feedback. Please, once again, even though it isn't my best work, enjoy. **

**Chapter 6**

**Stand By Me**

xxx

"Blaine!" Rebecca yelled. Blaine's face appeared peered through the kitchens open doorway. "You promised you'd take me today."

"Fine." Blaine sighed, reluctantly. If he hadn't said yes, he knew his mother would chew him up for it. "Just let Rachel get ready, and we'll be on our way."

"Fine." Rebecca replied, wearily. Blaine smiled at his younger sister.

"Blaine, I'm ready." Rachel said, exiting Blaine's-slash-her room.

"You look..." _Stunning. _He answered in his head, breathlessly. She wore a dress which had soft colored stripes, with a red, knitted cardigan to match. She topped it off with her signature curls. Rachel fought back blush as Blaine stared at her.

"You _guys_," Rebecca wined. "We're gonna be late."

xxx

Blaine stared at the blue paper with black ink which the unattractive office secretary had handed him. Rachel felt his pulse rapidly quicken, and reassuringly squeezed his hand.

"You'll do fine." Rachel whispered warmly. "We have all the same classes – See, look!" Rachel quickly took him through the schedule. "First, we have Spanish."

xxx

The Spanish room seemed empty, even with all the kids jam packed into one small space. It smelled like cinnamon.

"_Buenos dias, clase!_" Mr. Shue said, enthusiastically.

"_Buenos dias Señor Schuester_." the class replied, monotone.

"Well, hello - It seems as though we have a new student. _Hola, como te llamas?"_

Rachel cringed. What was Mr. Schuester doing? Blaine was new – he didn't know any Spanish...

"_Me llamo Blaine Anderson_." Blaine added a smile. He spoke the language fluently, thanks to his mother, who was from Puerto Rico.

Rachel was shocked. Without giving it a second thought, she congratulated him. "Good job, honey!" Rachel whispered happily. Blaine smiled down at her.

xxx

Throughout the day, Rachel had watched Blaine excel in all he did. Rachel knew Glee club would be no different.

"Meet me by the Glee club door," Blaine instructed minutes ago. Rachel now found herself patiently waiting for him. A voice suddenly caught her attention.

"I know you like to make an entrance." Blaine grabbed her hand. She noticed that he had a guitar case strap across his chest. Rachel smiled, then she bit her lip. What was he planning on doing?

Will Schuester's face greeted the couple for the second time that day. As did the glares of the rest of the Glee club. Kurt looked like he was in pain. How could he not be? _I loved that boy._ Finn was angry. _Look at him marching in with her. Who does he think he is_? Brittany was confused.

"It's like Jesse all over again..." she whispered, her head spinning.

"Club, I'd like for you to all give a warm welcome to Blaine Anderson." Mr. Shue introduced. People clapped, with the exception of Kurt and Finn. Blaine smiled, giving a quick wave of the hand. The group began staring at the guitar behind him. Rachel began walking, Blaine's hand still in hers, when she noticed he didn't budge.

"Mr. Shue, shouldn't the new guy be hazed?" Blaine said, winking.

He immediately got the hint. "Go ahead. The stage is all yours, Blaine." Mr. Shue offered.

Blaine pulled the stool closest to him to the center of the room, and proceeded. He pulled his guitar to his chest, and pointed at the band which caused a gentle melody to start playing. Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Tina, and Mercedes all began gently swaying.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No I won't be afraid_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"What a joke," Finn hissed. He was immediately shushed by the girls.

_And darling, darling stand by me_

_Oh, now, now, stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

Kurt felt tears gathering. "Their baby will be so beautiful and talented," he whispered to himself.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_And the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"And why couldn't Puck sing a song like this?" Quinn thought to herself.

_And darling, darling stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

"I'll stand by you!" Santana announced, winking.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

_Oh, now, now, stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darling, darling stand by me_

_Stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

Everyone applauded eccentrically. Rachel quickly wiped away her tears that had gathered. She stood and swiftly made her way into Blaine's arms. Blaine took her embrace, and let them rock left, then right a couple times. Blaine kissed Rachel's forehead. With that, the bell rung, and class was dismissed. No one moved.

"Rachel, I promise to love you, and stand by you, even in our darkest of times." Blaine said softly, her face in his hands. Rachel kissed him on the lips.

A chorus of "Aww"'s fluttered through the room. Everyone stood to leave.

"We gotta get to our lockers. Here, just meet me at the entrance." Blaine smiled.

xxx

Blaine strategically placed his books into his book bag. It still had the Dalton logo printed on it – he would have to fix that soon. He suddenly felt a force knock him over. The figure was disturbingly huge.

"What the hell, man!" Blaine snapped.

"Lay off her, gay wad." Finn warned. His fist was aimed at Blaine's face.

"You lost your chance." Blaine challenged.

Blaine felt the crushing pain of what felt like a rock hit his stomach. In the midst of all the pain though, he managed to hear small thumping sounds.

"Leave him alone!" the voice demanded. It was a girl. The girl managed to pry Blaine off of her. Finn was suddenly replaced by a tiny figure.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Rachel asked, looking him in the eyes. He saw a flash of fury go through them as she stood back up to face his attacker. "Go away Finn." Rachel swallowed hard as she said the next sentence. "I... I don't want you anymore." Finn's head couldn't process the words. No, he _loved_ her. She _loved_ him. It was _meant_ to be. They were _forever_ each others, _faithfully_. They had established that so long ago. Finn left, the words playing over and over again in his mind, and left Rachel to attempt to fix the boy before her.

"Rachel, I swear, it's just some bruising." Blaine pleaded. Rachel helped him stand up. "It'll go away by itself."

As they walked down the hall, the pair heard the mumbled voices of men. Blaine and Rachel suddenly felt a cold, slimy, sharp sensation ooze down their bodies. _Slushy Facials. _

"Welcome to McKinley, Planned Parenthood." the two football players taunted, muffled laughs escaping their lips as they fled the scene. 

xxx

**Today, *SPOILER ALERT* after the 'Klaine' kiss last night, I had convinced myself that I wasn't going to continue this story. The loser never wins, and even though Kurt is a fictional character, I thought I couldn't take Blaine away from him... But after seeing the number '70' next to that little yellow bubble made me say, "Suck it up. Your opinion is irrelevant. You're doing it for them." I love you guys, and the story **_**will**_** continue. :)****XOXO, R.**


	7. John Mayer

**You guys! :) I adore you all so much. *Blaine Creys*! *Eternally Grateful* *Internet X & O!* :) Well, I do not own the following songs: "Dear John" by Taylor Swift; "Gravity" by John Mayer, and "Daughters" by John Mayer! I suggest listening to the songs before reading the chapter to know what they sound like, but, eh, just a suggestion! **

Chapter 7:

_John Mayer_

It was the period before everyone got to go home. Rachel looked forward to it after another long day of piercing glares. That and it was that time to find out the sex of the baby. She was about three or four months along, but it still felt like so much longer. Blaine and Rachel sat next to each other. It hurt Finn like crazy to see Rachel's head nestled between Blaine's shoulder and head. That used to be them – Finn and Rachel. The 'it' couple. Now, they were nothing but a mere painful memory. _I don't want you anymore. _The words floated in Finn's head over and over again, like a broken record. Mr. Shue approached the club as he came out of his office. In his right hand, he had a black dry erase marker. He approached the white board, and in his usual messy handwriting, scribbled something down.

**John Mayer**

"What comes to mind when you see this name?" Will asked.

"Emotional." Santana said.

"Angst." Tina remarked.

"Total hero." Puck smirked. Everyone immediately thought Puck was referring to how much of a man-whore he was. But it made Puck chuckle because John Mayer really was an idol of his. His music spoke of emotion, love, heartbreak - Realistic ups and downs. It helped Puck handle the whole Quinn situation during the summer.

Will quickly gave him a sarcastic look. "This week's assignment is John Mayer."

There was a small amount of applause.

Puck thought of a song he had memorized by John Mayer – the perfect one. He thought he might as well just get it out of the way.

"Mr. Shue," Puck said, questioningly. "Could I...?"

"Of course," with that, Will took his usual seat next to Artie.

Puck took the stool that sat by the band, as he hummed the words to the song. The intro played: a slow, R&B rhythm.

_Gravity is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh I'll never know what makes this man_

_With all the love that his heart can stand_

_Dream of ways to throw it all away_

_Oh Gravity is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good_

_And can't sustain like a one half could_

_It's wanting more_

_That's gonna send me to my knees_

In the song, there was a small acoustic solo. During, Puck stared at Quinn. Puck had long since ended things with Zizes. He came to his senses, and realized that he didn't love her – he loved someone else. He became conscious that the girl stared back. Did she know that he was singing this to her? That her 'gravity' somehow managed to pull down on him, no matter what he did?

_Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me_

_And gravity has taken better men than me (now how can that be?)_

_Just keep me where the light is_

_Just keep me where the light is_

_Just keep me where the light is_

_C'mon keep me where the light is_

_C'mon keep me where the light is_

_Oh... where the light is._

Everyone applauded. Quinn wiped away some stray tears while the bell released the students. Quinn knew she was having what some referred to as a down-spiral. To stop this, and move on to the bigger and better things she was destined for, she knew she had to get to the root of her problems.

xxx

Rachel sat on the doctor's office mattress for the second time in her life. Blaine had her left hand, as they both stared up at the monitor. Doctor Garcia took the sticky gel she had squirt on Rachel's stomach, and pushed it around with a small, television remote looking thing. There was the thrumming that they knew was the baby's heart beat. Blaine smiled. It was amazing to him that he and Rachel made something so... magnificent, and so mind-boggling, it gave Blaine a headache when he attempted to wrap his head around it.

Doctor Garcia smiled, and looked at the two young parents-to-be. "Ms. Berry, Mr. Anderson, it seems as though you two are expecting a girl."

With that, Blaine practically lost it. He buried his head into Rachel's arms. She sat up, and put a hand on Blaine's neck.

When he looked up, he saw that Rachel's eyes were glassy too. He kissed her gently. _Fireworks. _

"Rachel, we're having a baby girl." Blaine whispered, staring at Rachel's eyes.

"I know." Rachel said, gazing back. "Our little gold star..."

xxx

Finn was sitting at the dinner table alone with Kurt when Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" asked Finn. Kurt began to smile like an idiot.

"Rachel! They got the sex of the baby! Blaine and Rachel are expecting..."

"Stop," Finn interrupted suddenly. He stood. "I don't even want to know." He quickly walked away to flee before Kurt bombarded him with questions like he always did.

"What's wrong with you, Finn?" Kurt asked, his lips pursing when he realized that Finn was on the verge of tears. Kurt stood up too.

"Leave me alone, Kurt." Finn warned.

"Finn, why are you so against Rachel being with Blaine?" Kurt questioned. "I mean, seriously."

"Kurt, leave me alone." Finn said, pleading now.

"Finn." Kurt said, simply.

"Kurt," he said, facing his step-brother. "I love her."

"Finn..." Kurt sighed. "Rachel's a girl who is constantly searching for her fairytale ending." Kurt took a step closer, and placed a feather light hand on Finn's shoulder. "You have to accept that you may not be her prince charming."

Finn used his sleeve to wipe his now wet nose. He processed the words. He knew that Kurt was right, and that he just had to face the truth. "You know what Kurt? You're right." He looked at his brother. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime." Kurt replied.

Finn headed toward his bedroom.

"Hey Finn." Kurt said, before Finn disappeared into the hallway.

"Yeah?" Finn asked, his head popping back into the kitchen.

"It's a girl, by the way..." Kurt said, grinning. Finn grinned back, and turned to walk to his room.

xxx

"Any assignments?" Will requested hopefully.

Quinn and Finn both raised their hands. Will, knowing they were no longer an 'item', said the following: "Alright, Quinn _then_ Finn."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

She walked to the center of the room, grabbing hold of the same old-fashioned microphone she had used to sing 'It's A Man's, Man's World'.

"Now, this isn't exactly a John Mayer song, but it's suggested that Taylor Swift wrote it about him." With that, the band began playing a slow, country melody. Quinn gently swayed to it.

_Long were the nights when_

_My days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps_

_Praying the floor won't fall through, again_

_My mother accused me of losing my mind__,_

_But I swore I was fine_

Puck watched her sing the words, with pain.

_You paint me a blue sky_

_And go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday_

_Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight_

_Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why_

Quinn knew that 'I stopped picking up' was a metaphor for not talking anymore. Puck and Quinn had barely spoken since Beth was born. And when they did, it was always some snarky comment about their baby.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone__._

_Don't you think I was too young__?_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress__,_

_Cried the whole way home, I should've known._

Puck felt taken aback. Did she miss him? He knew he missed her... Quinn was too young. The pregnancy was way too much to handle. Puck looked down, feeling more than guilty.

_Well maybe it's me_

_And my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need_

_To give love and take it away_

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_

_And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said__,_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

All of Puck's ex-lovers had warned Quinn. If only she had listened.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young__?_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong_

_Don't you think sixteen's too young?_

_To be played by your dark, twisted games_

_When I loved you so, I should've known._

Quinn edited the original word 'nineteen' to 'sixteen'. She was only sixteen when she got pregnant, and got played so horribly by the boy with the mohawk.

_You are an expert at sorry_

_And keeping the lines blurry_

_Never impressed by me acing your tests_

_All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes_

_Cause you burned them out_

Quinn knew for a fact she wasn't the only one he had hurt. There was probably a very long _list_.

_But I took your matches_

_Before fire could catch me_

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks_

_Over your sad empty town_

The sad, empty town was obviously Lima, Puck concluded.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone__,_

_Don't you think I was too young__?_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_I see it all now that you're gone__._

_Don't you think I was too young__?_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Wrote you a song, you should've known._

_You should've known_

_Don't you think I was too young?_

_You should've known._

Quinn was right. Oh god was she right. Puck should have known. They _both _should have known. They both made grand mistakes. They were both stupid, wreck less teens, and even with Beth, they still were. Old habits die hard.

Everyone applauded, so they were too oblivious to that fact that Puck and Quinn stared at each other harshly.

"Good job Quinn," congratulated Will. "Come on up, Finn!"

Rachel watched as Finn walked up to tackle his John Mayer assignment – no pun intended. Blaine looked at her, and Rachel smiled, offering him her hand. He grabbed it, as they watched Finn perform.

"Sam, could you?" Finn asked, as he took his spot on the stool.

"Oh yeah!" Sam said, hopping off his seat, and walking next to the band to grab the awaiting guitar. Sam suddenly began playing a simple, three chord melody.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Finn got up and started walking towards Rachel and Blaine.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

The tall boy stopped in front of Rachel, and sang the next few verses.

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left_

_Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

He took a couple steps back.

_Boys, you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_

_A woman's good, good heart_

Finn, for the first time probably ever, looked Blaine right in the eyes as he motioned to him. He sang the next lines with such fire, it could be felt throughout the entire room.

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world._

Blaine grinned at Finn.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too._

The song was over, and Rachel felt her throat tight. Blaine nudged her arm, suggesting she say something. Rachel nodded. She stood up, and hugged the boy who stood right before her.

"Thank you so much, Finn." she breathed.

"Anytime..." Finn said, fighting back the tears that sat right behind his eyes. He pulled away from Rachel, and looked at both Rachel and Blaine.

"I'll be by you guys. This baby..." Finn paused. "They say it takes a village to raise a child. We," he motioned to the Glee club. The group waved thoughtfully, smiles stretched warmly across each and every one of their faces. "Are your guy's village."


	8. Going To the Chapel of Love

_So, the last chapter was probably the least popular chapter. This means, I will limit myself to one song per chapter, and also the main story line will always be Raine. (Sorry Quick-ers. It was fun while it lasted!) Well, please enjoy this chapter – I think you guys will like it. ;)_

Chapter Eight

**Going To the Chapel of Love**

Rachel was already five months along. To Blaine, that was mind blowing. He found himself in the mall with Rebecca. Rebecca loudly sucked on the grape slushy in her hand while Blaine nervously let his hand slide along the smooth glass.

"Shot-gun weddings are a bit overrated, don't you think?" Rebecca chuckled.

Blaine laughed, patting his sister's head, ignoring the comment. "Oh, Rebecca; Sweet, naïve, Rebecca."

"Oh hush. Blaine, if Rachel wasn't pregnant, do you think you'd really be in here right now?" his younger sister challenged.

"No. But, if Rachel wasn't pregnant, I don't think I would've realized how much I love her." Blaine threw back.

"Fine... that's fair." Rebecca said as Blaine waved over a 'Jared' sales clerk. The clerk smiled, and walked over.

"This one," Blaine said, pointing to one of the cases. The ring glimmered with its beautiful sheen. _Like Rachel's eyes_, Blaine thought. The clerk happily handed over the ring cautiously. "Rebecca, come here." Blaine ordered. She did so, and looked at her brother expectantly. "Give me your hand." he said as he reached for her hand.

"Ew!" Rebecca squealed, her hand squirming away. "No, Blaine. That's too creepy. Make's me think you're proposing to me."

"Well, guess what," Blaine said, looking at her sarcastically. "I'm not."

"Fine," Rebecca sighed, giving Blaine her hand.

"It fits." Blaine smiled. Rebecca quickly wiggled it off her finger, and gave it to her brother. "You and Rachel have about the same hand size..."

"You look at her hands?" Rebecca giggled.

"Of course I do." Blaine said.

"_Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married. Gee I really love you, and we're gonna get married - Going to the chapel of love_." Rebecca sang the Dixie Cup's classic, teasingly.

"Very funny," Blaine hissed at his sister. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. "I'll be taking this one," he directed the clerk. The clerk nodded, as they all walked towards the cash register.

xxx

Rachel was lying on the couch, reading _The Hunger Games_ (a book Mrs. Anderson had lying around) in ponytail and sweats when Rebecca and Blaine walked through the door. Blaine had strategically given the ring to his sister to stow it away in her Vera Bradley, and decided she would have her give it to him later. Rachel was in her lounge wear but Blaine still thought she looked stunning. She was already beginning to show so much with _their_ baby girl. Rachel smiled up at the brother-sister pair.

"Hey, guys! What did you get?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, I got a grape slushy, Blaine looked for a rin-" Blaine subtly elbowed her. Rebecca felt her eyes widen as she quickly searched through her brain of something that could cover up her mistake. "Blaine looked for a Ring Pop. Yeah. He hasn't had one since he was he was... Thirteen. Yeah – they're his favorite. Especially the green kind. Watermelon, right? My favorite is the blue kind. But not raspberry. The cotton candy ones!"

Rachel giggled. "Honey, you're rambling."

Rebecca pretended to be embarrassed. Blaine laughed at how good an actress she was. "Oh darn. You know, I'll just leave you two..." With that, she escaped up the stairs. Rachel looked at Blaine, laughing. Blaine shrugged.

"Natural Rebecca." he commented as he took a seat on the couch opposite to Rachel. "Come here," Blaine said, offering the spot directly next to him. Rachel moved over, placing her head on Blaine's lap, looking up to see only his face. Blaine looked down to see her face. Blaine smiled down at her, and reached over to get the remote. He turned it on, and a small feather duster appeared on the screen.

_Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me._

The duo glanced at each other, smiles both streaked across their faces. When they looked at each other, they burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. Rachel's face suddenly fell solemn as she jerked up quickly. She touched her stomach - Blaine was quick to reach for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked defensively. Rachel grabbed his hand, and put in on her stomach.

"The baby is kicking." she whispered. Rachel looked at Blaine, her eyes gleaming with delight.

Blaine looked at her, chuckling nervously.

"Our little girl is kicking." he breathed, unbelieving.

xxx

At the dinner table, Rachel and Rebecca chatted about names, while Blaine just examined Rachel.

"I always liked the name Audrey," Rebecca said, smiling.

Rachel beamed. "What a pretty name!"

Blaine looked down to his lap where his phone buzzed.

**Finn Hudson**: _Hey... Do you think you could meet me before class tomorrow?_

Blaine confusedly stared at the message. Why? He wondered. He shrugged it off as he typed back.

_Sure. _

"Blaine, what do you think?" his sister asked.

"About what?" he asked, confused. Rebecca rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Rachel.

xxx

In the morning, Rachel got up first and got her clothes ready and let Blaine sleep in an extra fifteen minutes. He looked so peaceful and relaxed when he slept. Rachel picked a fuchsia colored maternity dress with a white cardigan and white flats to wear. It looked like Quinn Fabray invaded her closet, but with her pregnancy, dresses were really the only pretty fashion she could rock. She carefully pulled off her sweat pants she used to sleep in and worked her way to her top. When she slipped the top over her head, she looked up to see Blaine contently sitting up in the bed.

"Blaine!" Rachel said, her cheeks turning a bright pink as she scrambled to get the shirt she had flung to the laundry basket.

"Oh please," Blaine said, laughing. He started swiveling his head. "I've been all up in there."

Rachel laughed nervously as she lunged for her dress. Blaine got up to hug his girlfriend who was still only in her bra and underwear. He kissed her neck gently as Rachel responded with playful pushes.

"Common, Blaine. I don't feel... _sexy._" she sighed, pulling away._ "_I mean, just look at me. My dream is to be in New York, and... If I went now, they'd mistake me for a Macy's day parade balloon."

Blaine was insulted by the comment. "Rachel," Blaine pulled himself closer. "You are... The most beautiful thing I have _ever _seen. You're having my child. You're the woman of my dreams. You're everything I've always wanted." Rachel blushed softly. She kissed his lips gently. _Fireworks. _She knew it was real – she saw them every time she kissed him. Blaine's stomach fluttered as he had the same sensation.As they pulled away, Rachel grinned.

"Blaine, if I tell you something, promise you won't freak out?" Rachel said, quietly. Blaine nodded. "I want you... again."

"What?" Blaine said. Was he really hearing this?

"You know..." she said, flirtatiously running a hand through her boyfriend's hair.

"Rachel... I've thought about it too," Blaine said, looking at her solemnly. "I've read the books and everything. People say it's perfectly healthy and natural... but, I don't think that's the first think we want our daughter to see." He laughed.

"Fine... Well, get ready." she whispered. In her mind she began strategically plotting to get what she wanted.

xxx

Blaine leaned against a locker as he waited for Finn. Finn immediately located the boy, and approached him.

"You wanted to see me?" Blaine asked as he was approached.

"Yeah. It's about Rachel." Finn said slowly.

"About that... I wanted to talk about her too. You first though." Blaine said softly.

"Fine," Finn said. "Blaine, I still love her. But I love her enough that I am willing to let her go. So she can be happy. But, I want to talk to you about something. Be very careful with her." Finn looked down at him, he was so tall. Blaine was almost scared by the boy. Little did he know that Finn was scared of _him_. Blaine noticed that he wasn't paying any mind to Finn's list. "Don't do stupid things you'll regret. Mostly, just take care of her..."

"Thanks Finn," Blaine said quietly. "Now, I acknowledge that you love her. For that, I wanted to tell you first. Finn, I'm... proposing. To Rachel. Today. In glee club... I didn't want you to be taken by surprise, or be totally caught off guard. I could only imagine how much worse that would be..."

Finn nodded, quickly accepting Blaine's comment.

"Congratulations." Finn said, with a fake grin, as he walked away, fleeing before his emotions got the best of him.

xxx

The bell rang, and Glee club started. Blaine quickly and confidently marched to the center of the room. He told Mr. Shue what he was planning on doing in Spanish class. He grabbed his guitar, and smiled at Rachel.

"I'd like to dedicate this to a Rachel Berry – my everything." The piano player began playing a melody.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

All the girls swayed, but Rachel was too enraptured by her boyfriend's performance.

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

Finn looked at the way Blaine focused on Rachel as he sang. He knew he loved her. He knew that she loved him.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

The boys (except Finn) began to sway freely too.

_You're a carousel; you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery; you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

Mike wrapped an arm around Tina.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

Rachel smiled at Blaine who continued to only focus her.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Rachel smiled as she hopped up and ran to hug Blaine. He quickly pulled away.

Blaine, not shying away from the glee club fell on one knee. Finn watched as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Rachel felt her jaw drop.

"Oh god," she breathed.

"Rachel," Blaine whispered. Rachel saw the tears nervously gather in his eyes, and heard his throat tighten. "I've known you for exactly nine months now, and, without a doubt, I love you. Rachel, I want to spend my life with you. He looked at Rachel's stomach and put a shaky hand on it. "I want us to be a family. Together. Rachel... Will you marry me?"

Rachel sighed, her eyes releasing tears. "Oh Blaine... I don't know what to say."

Blaine stared at her, his eyes practically pleading. "Say yes."

"I..."


	9. How to Save a Life

**Hello, darlings. This chapter *WARNING* is full of angst, and seductive-ness, though I won't go into detail. (I don't do smut.) I also do not own the song in this chapter. Or Glee. But, I figured you guys would know that. Please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 9

_How to Save a Life_

Rachel's stomach took unexpected twists and turns as she attempted to remember how to say something.

"Yes." she whispered, the piercing glares of her glee club members temporarily paralyzing her.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, expectantly, just for reassurance.

"Yes," Rachel whispered, her head bobbing up and down, accepting Blaine's proposal. Blaine carefully slipped the ring on her ring finger, and got off one knee to pick her up and hug her. Rachel laughed happily, her brilliant smile filling Blaine with happiness and joy. Finn felt crushed. _What were you expecting, idiot? _He mumbled to himself. Everyone cheered, happily clapping hands and smiling, excited for the couple. Blaine temporarily shifted his attention from Rachel to the glee club.

"SHE SAID YES!" he shouted happily.

Kurt picked up his things just anticipating the loud bell to ring. Without Blaine... He just felt like an empty shell. Who would he be now, now that he had nothing?

xxx

Rachel sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's car and flipped through radio stations to find the perfect song. Blaine had left the car to retrieve his sister from musical rehearsals at the middle school. One more year and she would be attending McKinley. Rebecca and Blaine approached the car as Rachel moved her finger and let the song "Let It Be" by the Beatles gently play as a background. Blaine opened the door that led to the cars back seat, and Rebecca got in, shutting the door behind her. Rachel flashed a smile.

"So, Blaine tells me you said yes." Rebecca said, smiling. Rachel nodded, showing Rebecca her finger.

"Yes. But, let's talk about you," Rachel said, as Blaine got in and nudged the gas petal. "What musical is the middle school doing?"

"West Side Story!" Rebecca beamed. "I'm playing the role of Anita." she said, proudly.

Rachel nodded, approvingly. When they finally pulled up to the Andersons drive way, Rachel felt exhausted – the proof that the day had been a long one.

_No, _she hissed to herself. _You are getting what you want tonight, and you must figure out a way to get it._

She quickly attempted to think. She would force herself on him. _No! Too desperate. But there's no other way..._

"Rachel," Blaine said, opening her door. "Common."

"Oh, right," she said, smiling. Rachel trailed ahead Blaine as she headed into the house.

Rachel guiltily peeked at her phone to check the time. The bold black numbers practically taunted her. **4:37.**

God, why couldn't it already be night?

xxx

Rachel needed some sort of distraction to her wants. She suddenly heard the pulsing of piano keys. Rachel made her way to the cavernous living room, where Blaine was sitting at the piano, with Rebecca sitting right next to him.

"Again," he said, pressing the same array of keys and creating a light tropical beat as Rebecca began.

_Puerto Rico, _

_You ugly island, _

_Island of tropic diseases._

_Always the hurricanes blowing,_

_Always the population growing..._

"No," Blaine interrupted. Rachel stared at the brother-sister pair. Rachel was surprised to see Rebecca have such a pure and full voice on her. Then again – she was related to Blaine... "Again."

"Blaine!" Rebecca hissed.

"Blaine, it was amazing." Rachel said, stopping Blaine from making his sister repeat the same verse again. Both their attentions snapped up to the brunette.

"See!" Rebecca snapped at her brother. "Thanks, Rachel."

"Fine," Blaine said, quickly forfeiting the battle that would have ensued. "We'll pick back up tomorrow." Rebecca sighed, and picked up her small _West Side Story Musical_ booklet as she retreated to the kitchen. Rachel quickly replaced her.

"So Blaine," she said soft, and flirty.

"So, Rachel," Blaine said back, more mockingly. Rachel quickly sensed it, and rolled her eyes.

"Blaine," she said, tugging down on his navy blue v-neck. Blaine quickly grabbed her hand.

"No, Rachel." he said, sternly.

"Please Blaine?" she begged. Blaine let out a huge puff of air. "After all, you are my fiancé now..."

Blaine sighed. "No, Rachel."

This was one battle Rachel wasn't going to lose. "Fine, I see how it is. I'm pregnant. We're having a child. You're my fiancé. And you can't even reward me?"

Blaine felt insanely guilty. "Fine." he sighed. "But, not right now. We'll 'go to sleep' earlier than usual though." Rachel beamed and let out a squeal of victory.

Blaine sighed. "You're really good at getting what you want, aren't you?"

"I think I have to thank the fact that the pregnancy hormones make me very hard-headed and because I'm with child, people feel more willing." she said, shrugging.

Blaine's face twisted into a look of disgust as a shiver ripped up his spine. "Please, do not mention our daughter, considering what we're gonna do."

"Sounds fair," Rachel nodded.

xxx

Rachel knew that if she wasn't pregnant, she would have never pressured Blaine. She questioned herself. Was she really going to do this? This was exactly how she ended up in this mess. Well, there was nothing worse that could happen. Her mind kept focusing to the child in her stomach. _Don't think about it, _she told herself. _It's completely natural to crave such things, even when pregnant._

"Rachel," Blaine said, sitting on the side of the bed. Rachel was standing next to the dresser as she took off her necklace, and undid her ponytail. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Blaine was only in his blue boxer shorts and Rachel in her bra and boy-short style underwear.

Rachel nodded, shakily.

"Trust me – I keep thinking about her too." she said, facing Blaine.

"I googled it," he said softly. "You apparently just do it just the way you would if you weren't pregnant..."

Rachel nodded, walking over to Blaine. "Ready?" he asked her. Rachel responded with a heated kiss. When she pulled back, she mumbled the words, "Yes." With that, Rachel got on her back, and Blaine followed. Blaine was above her, kissing her neck.

"Okay." he whispered.

xxx

It was six when Rachel and Blaine found themselves awake, enjoying each others presence. It was Saturday morning.

Rachel had collapsed into Blaine's chest, gently tracing the squares of his abdomen with her pointer finger.

"Content?" Blaine smiled, laughing.

"Very," Rachel sighed, completely exhausted.

There was a slight pound on the door. The pounds continued, getting quicker, and more frantic. "Blaine! Rachel!" the person on the opposite side of the door said, sounding panic-stricken. "Oh, God, please! Open the door!"

"It's Rebecca," Blaine whispered. The couple quickly got up, and swiftly dressed themselves in their pajamas. Blaine opened the door as Rachel finished wiping her hair into a bun. Streaks of tears painted Rebecca's scared face. Rachel noted that the girl had her usually straight hair in curly ringlets – perhaps how it was naturally.

"Shh," Blaine cooed, wrapping his arms around his sister. "Becca, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Blaine," she whimpered. "Blaine, it's Kurt."

"What about him?" Blaine ordered.

The girl buried her face in her older brother's shirt.

"Blaine, Kurt's in the hospital. His brother, Flynn, found him this morning, passed out on the floor." Rebecca cried.

"Finn," Rachel quickly corrected.

"Blaine, Kurt tried to commit suicide." Rebecca said softly. Blaine's shirt muffled the already soft spoken words. Blaine and Rachel's eyes both met, and widened.

"How do you know?" Blaine said, forcing his sister's head up in an attempt to demand her attention.

"Blaine, it's all over the news. He's in the hospital in critical condition."

xxx

The Anderson clan, made up of Rebecca, Blaine and Rachel, trekked through the hospital in a sad attempt to find Finn or Carole or Burt. Anyone who knew where Kurt was, and his state of being.

"Flynn!" Rebecca yelled, rushing to the tall, awkward boy. He turned to face her.

"Do... I... Know... You?" he asked.

"Rebecca Anderson. You know my brother Blaine, and my future sister-in-law, Rachel Berry." she said, naturally sticking her hand out. Finn awkwardly shook the small hand. Blaine and Rachel caught up with her.

"Finn," Rachel said. "Where's Kurt?"

"They won't let anyone see him until eleven. It's like ten forty five though."

"Where is he?" Blaine asked forcefully. Finn pointed down the hall.

"Room 247." he said casually.

The ten minutes were dreadfully long. In which, Finn, Rebecca, Blaine, and Rachel all sat in the lobby.

Rebecca took a seat next to Rachel.

Rachel found herself staring at the girl who punched characters swiftly into her phone.

"Rachel?" Rebecca said awkwardly, meeting her gaze. "You okay?"

Rachel blushed. "Yeah, it's just... Why did you care so much this morning?" Blaine and Finn also turned to listen to the girl.

"Kurt wasn't just a flame of Blaine's. He taught me how to use make-up, and the correct skin care products. But that's beside the point. When Blaine and he were close, Kurt would come to the house. Kurt was always so joyful, and you couldn't help but smile too. Just thinking about him being so down and unhappy to the point where he didn't want to live just astounded me. To think that he was ripped from the world... It was too much." Rebecca said, her throat tight.

"It's eleven." Finn said, quickly getting up. The group followed him. He opened the door, and led them all in. Kurt's body lay on the hospital bed, pale and dreadfully still. The group watched silently, grave expressions painting each of their faces. Finn began humming, followed by the singing of words.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Blaine took over the next few lines of the song he recognized. __

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Rachel grabbed Rebecca's hand as they took over the next lines in unison.__

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

The group sang together through silent tears.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

They heard the faint beeping noises (that had been classified as Kurt's heartbeat earlier) from a machine in the back of the room begin to slow down.

"No, no, god no." Rachel whispered, tears beginning to fall gently down her face.


	10. Heal the World

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait – that's what vacations kinda do to things like these! Well, the last chapter wasn't received very well, but I did it all within reasons that will be revealed later ;) (I was kinda planning on putting this story on the backburner, but no. I won't do that because of a plan I already had, and people who didn't like it.) But, anyway... Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10

Heal the World

Blaine held Rachel's hand.

Rachel let a finger on her free hand drag over the intricate patterns that were etched into the wall.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked Blaine, quizzically. Her fiancé had brought her to a place she identified was tea parties and such. He made her wear a white cardigan and bright yellow dress that popped against her tan, glowing skin and chocolate brown eyes. Blaine himself wore a dressy shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of nice shoes that practically screamed, _Blaine_.

"I'd like to hear your guesses." he said mystically. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. He stopped slightly, and bent over slightly to give her a soft kiss. Rachel pulled away, and her cheeks burned faintly. The fireworks and the man who caused them caused her heart to always skip a beat. He was too perfect. There was no way he was real. And she got to call him hers, just because she could.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, would I?" she challenged, sarcastically, Blaine had brought her here and refused to tell her why.

"Touché," he smiled, turning to open a door. Blaine swiftly opened it. Rachel's vision was temporarily impaired by the bright flash that came from an open window at the end of the room.

"Surprise!" yelled a group that was waiting patiently inside. Rachel looked up at Blaine.

"What's this?"

Blaine whispered in her ear as he nudged her forward. "Go say hello to your baby shower guests."

Rachel stepped forward, and was greeted by smiling faces. Mercedes. Tina. Brittany. Kurt. Santana. Quinn. Wait. What? _Kurt?_

She felt someone tug lightly on her shoulder. "Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel, wake up." It wasn't a guest though. It was a husky, almost sleepy voice. Rachel's eyes flickered open. She was on the left side of the bed, on her side.

"Blaine," she whispered, her voice soft and tired.

"Good morning," he sighed back, his bright smile enough to fuel Rachel for days. She took her left hand, and with a feather light touch, let it trace Blaine's jaw bone.

"How did you sleep?" she breathed.

"Not very well. I think I have a fever..." Blaine trailed off. Rachel knew what that meant. Blaine wouldn't be going with her to school today. The thought of having to face a vile crowd of ignorant teenagers on her own made her want to curl up in a ball in disappear. Rachel pouted. Blaine frowned in return. He didn't want to leave her on her own, but he knew it was the only way he could... Surprise her.

"You sure?" Rachel said softly. Blaine nodded.

"I'll be here, waiting for you girls when you both get home." Blaine said. By 'you girls', Rachel knew he was talking about her and the baby. The heat of his breath radiated onto Rachel's skin, making her want to just stay there forever. But, she couldn't.

"Okay..."

xxx

It was about two thirty in the afternoon. Burt and Carole sat in two chairs they had positioned at each corner of the hospital bed. They were determined to stay until their baby boy woke up. Carole took interest of a copy of "Eat, Pray, Love" while Burt examined his son's breathing patterns.

_Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down._

Suddenly, something changed. There was a large heave of breath, which caused Kurt's chest to expand even further.

"Carole." Burt whispered, blindly reaching out to grab his wife's arm. Carole's eyes flicked up, and watched Kurt carefully.

"What is it?" she asked, quietly.

"Look."

Kurt's eyes were softly fluttering. They suddenly opened to reveal two beautiful, mint green eyes Burt hadn't realized he missed so much.

"Dad?" Kurt exhaled hoarsely.

"Kurt," the couple said in unison. Burt got up quickly, practically tossing over the chair as he ran to embrace his son.

"Dad, where am I?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt..." Burt said through tears as he carefully weaved his arms through a maze if wires. "Don't you _ever_ try and leave me again. You heard?" Kurt nodded, confusedly.

xxx

Rachel her made her way through a stampede of vicious glares in the hallways, and made her escape to her safe haven – glee club.

The group was crowded around Finn, smiling and cheering. Rachel was automatically pulled toward the commotion.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked out loud to no one in particular.

Quinn answered her. Rachel realized that small tears trickled down her cheeks. "Kurt woke up."

"Oh my god. No way!" Rachel said. She felt butterflies go wild in her stomach. _Kurt. _The word repeated itself over and over again. _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._

As soon as she was released from school, she knew what she was going to do. Rachel wriggled her way through the small crowd, and hugged Finn. If anyone cared for Kurt, Rachel knew it was Finn. Finn was smiling, perhaps with relief. The small brunette suddenly felt some pressure press against her head. From a year dating the quarterback, she knew what was happening. He was kissing her head – something she knew should feel wrong, but it wasn't. Finn quickly pulled back when he realized what he was doing was bad. Rachel saw something flicker through Finn's eyes. A mix between fear and sorrow.

"Finn, it's okay. You're like my brother. I won't loose that." Rachel smiled, kissing his cheek. Finn smiled back, relief quickly replacing his apologetic look.

"Common you guys! Take your seats." announced Mr. Schuester. Everyone quickly took their seats, but the room was still abuzz.

"Now, I know that Kurt being 'back' is very exciting... and, even though we should be preparing for Nationals, I'd like to take the time and prepare a number for Kurt. We could perform it when he returns. Now, let's think of something... Something upbeat, or celebratory. Ideas?"

"Kool & the Gang's, 'Celebration'." Lauren Zizes said sarcastically. Rachel felt a giggle vibrate on the front of her lips. It was such a cheesy, 80's hit.

"I've got an idea..." Artie said, a smile twitching at the sides of his lips.

"Do you think you could give us a little taste?" asked Mr. Shue curiously.

Artie nodded. He cleared his throat, and sang the words confidently.

_There's a place in your heart_

_And I know that it is love_

_And this place could be much_

_Brighter than tomorrow._

_And if you really try_

_You'll find there's no need to cry_

_In this place you'll feel_

_There's no hurt or sorrow._

_There are ways to get there_

_If you care enough for the living_

_Make a little space, make a better place._

_Heal the world_

_Make it a better place_

_For you and for me and the entire human race_

_There are people dying_

_If you care enough for the living_

_Make a better place for_

_You and for me._

"'Heal The World' by MJ, right?" asked Puck, nodding in approval.

"Yeah... What can I say? Michael is a legend." Artie said, blushing. People nodded.

"Its decided then." announced Mr. Shue. "Heal the world."

xxx

Rachel hopped out of Quinn's car.

"Thanks, Quinn." Rachel said. "For everything."

"It's the least I can do," Quinn said, shrugging it off. "I knew how hard it was for me. I would hate for someone else to feel the same way..."

"Thanks." Rachel beamed, as she closed the door. As Rachel walked to the Andersons' porch, she pulled out her key, and heard the screech of Quinn's car as she drove away. Rachel walked through the doorway, shoving her key back into the front pocket of her handbag.

"Anybody home?" Rachel asked.

"She's home," Rachel heard from the living room. She swiftly made her way to the voice.

"Oh, hey Rebecca..." Rachel said suspiciously, brown eyes meeting hers. "Where's Blaine?"

"He stepped out for a bit. He should be here in like five minutes though." Rebecca quickly walked away, biting on her lip to conceal a smile.

_Huh. Wow, he sure is sick. _Rachel thought sarcastically.

Rachel plopped down on the couch, and pulled out her assigned book for her English class. _To Kill A Mockingbird. _

About eight minutes into it, her head snapped up to an opening door.

"Where have you been?" Rachel hissed, as she turned to face Blaine.

"Come with me," Blaine said, offering her his hand. Blaine's face was lit with excitement. Rachel's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Fine," Rachel grabbed it, slipping on her flats as she made her way out the door. She climbed into Blaine's car, careful not to bump her stomach. Blaine approached his door, and got inside, sticking the key in, and the car responding with a rumble. Blaine clutched Rachel's hand, using his free hand to steer. The couple pulled up to some elegant looking apartments. Blaine pulled to a stop, and they both got out. Blaine grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the one before them.

"What?" she asked, her brows smashing together with confusion.

"Say hello to your new home."

"New... New, _what_?"

Blaine laughed, pulling a key out of his pocket. He placed it in Rachel's gently, as he kissed her forehead.

"But... _how_?"

"Simple," Blaine said smugly. "A loan from my parents, and a new job as the assistant manager at Breadstix."

"Manager?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"I've waited tables before, Rachel. And my grades left them pretty impressed. Go on! Check it out!" Blaine said, nudging her inside as he did in her dream.

Rachel quickly did as she was told. With a quick turn of the key, Rachel made her way into the apartment. Correction – _her and her fiancé's_ apartment.

The kitchen and living room were bare. She shrugged, and decided to make her way up a small path of stairs. She opened a door, and walked into the large bedroom. It was just like Blaine's room, only something stood out. Rachel scanned the room to see what was out of place. In the corner of the room sat the distinction.

A rosy pink crib.


	11. Someone Like You

**I apologize that this chapter is like a filler chapter, but I'm kind of running out of fuel for this story. (I will finish it though.) If you enjoy it, and have a Tumblr, please feel free to follow me. I am 'dapperstarkid'. If you don't… Well, just ignore that. (Ha-ha – shameless self promotion!) :) Anyways - Please enjoy this chapter. All rights to FOX for the characters, and Adele for the song.**

Chapter 11

Someone Like You

Blaine held Rachel's hand tight, leading her down the hall to Glee club. They were both excited to get there early and perform for their friend who had made his re-arrival that day. The couple had no classes with him, and had been assigned the lunch period before his, so they hadn't seen him. The last time they saw Kurt was in the hospital. He was sitting up, purple shadows gently brushed over his cheeks, making the mint color of his eyes pop more than usual. He seemed weak, and tired, but he had just pulled a miracle, so no one seemed to care.

Rachel and Blaine were the first people in the room, so they decided to hang around the piano, not yet wanting to take their seats. Within the next couple minutes, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Quinn, Finn, Sam and Puck had made their appearance.

Rachel had let her fingers glide over the smooth keys, playing a gentle melody.

"What song is that?" Puck asked finally. Rachel chuckled, and played a little bit louder. Quinn fought back a smile, and sang a couple verses from the song which she had quickly recognized.

"_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved… She will be loved_."

Blaine smiled at Rachel. Mr. Shue walked through the door, a familiar figure standing next to him.

"New Directions, please, help me welcome back Kurt Hummel."

People quickly crowded around Kurt. He gave them a faint smile, then quickly took his seat, as did others.

"Kurt, we'd like to dedicate a song to…" Mr. Shue began.

"No," Kurt quickly interrupted softly. "It's very nice of you all, but… I don't want that. Nothing's changed. I want everything to return back to normal. But I would like to ask for one thing."

"Anything." Mr. Shue replied, somewhat dumbfounded.

"May I?" Kurt motioned to the area at the front of the room.

"Of course – the stage is all yours." Mr. Shue took his seat, and Kurt replaced his spot.

"My nurse… Nurse Irene. She had a thing for Adele, and constantly played it. She is amazing, and speaks the truth. Not ridiculous fables that could… never happen. Brad?"

Brad, who was always just… around, took a seat by the piano and started to play. The melody was soft, and gentle, but the words sang were powerful.

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you… Found a girl._

_And you're… Married now._

Blaine looked down, not wanting to look at Kurt. Everyone knew that, even though Kurt didn't look at him directly, that the song was for him.

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you._

"A vag…" Santana was cut off by a sharp glare from Brittany.

_Old friend,_

_Why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back,_

_Or hide from the light._

Blaine, no matter what, never stopped talking. He always had something to say. But, right now, he was speechless. What would you say if someone you loved came back, and told you about the pain and suffering you made them go through?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue - Uninvited._

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

"_Don't forget me," I begged._

"_I'll remember," you said._

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Yeah._

Kurt took in a deep breath – holding back his tears that were on the verge of falling. He and Blaine had something beautiful. Something too good to be true.

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

"_Don't forget me," I begged_

"_I'll remember," you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."_

Rachel bit her lip. The night of the party, Blaine was just some plea for attention who turned into a one night stand, fiancé, then father. It was her fault Kurt almost died. It was her fault Kurt was heartbroken.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known_

_How bittersweet this would taste?_

xxx

Blaine had two book bags slung around his shoulders – his and Rachel's. Both of them weighed as much as handbags though. With the baby, the teachers took it easy with them homework wise, and study hall helped too.

Blaine had finally gotten a day off of work, so the plan was just to relax.

Rachel plopped down on the small couch the Andersons had gladly given to the young couple. It was in Blaine's parents' basement, and had been moved to their apartment.

The apartment was pretty in general, but considering the fact they were so young and struggling, it was very empty, having only the essentials. Food, stocked pantries, a fridge, a couch, small TV (no cable, but they did have a DVD player), a bed, bathroom, etc.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Rachel offered, a smile spread across her face.

Blaine's face scrunched up. "Depends." He loved Barbara, but if he had to sit through Funny Girl one more time…

"_Tangled_," Rachel said softly. Her cheeks turned pink a bit. She knew Blaine had a soft spot for Disney.

"Sure." Blaine said, taking a seat next to her on the couch, putting the backpacks by their feet. Rachel reached out, pulling a DVD box from her backpack.

"Brittany let me borrow it," she beamed, pulling forward and bouncing towards the DVD player, and turning on the television. "You're gonna love it. My dad's took me to go see it when it came out."

Blaine was surprised. Rachel almost never brought up her dad's, and when she did, she'd always get upset. Blaine just kept his mouth shut and nodded. She quickly sat back on the couch, remote in hand. Rachel naturally curled up against Blaine until they were both comfortable.

xxx

By the time Rapunzel lost her gold hair, and it turned brown, Rachel was fast asleep. Blaine smiled, and took her upstairs, carrying her. He was small, but so was she. They made a proportionate couple.

xxx

Rachel woke up, her breathing heavy, as she felt a cold sweat race down her spine.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, her abruptness making him turn white as a sheet.

"The baby. The baby. Is it okay?" Rachel nervously rubbed her stomach. It was still there. Rachel sighed, and covered her face with two shaky hands. "I thought they'd taken you both away," she whispered. "My family…"

"Tell me what happened." Blaine said, firmly.

"I gave birth… And then, I was okay. I went to go look for you, but you were gone. There was a white car… And I saw you, and this little blue blanket in the through the back seat's window. You carried it close to you. I tried to leave the building, but there were no exits."

"Shh," Blaine said, trying to calm her down. "I'm here – I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

xxx

Seven months, seven months, seven months. Rachel sat up in bed and murmured the words softly, over and over again. Only two more months, only two more months, only two more months. The thought couldn't have been more frightening. She looked over at Blaine who slept calmly to her right. He had stayed up with her practically all night, trying to calm her down, and reassure her. He finally ended up holding her tight until he eventually fell asleep. She placed her right hand on his chest and felt it rise and fall, the only thing between them, her large bump. If it weren't for him, she knew she wouldn't have kept her daughter. It was all for him. Rachel didn't realize that she was crying until a warm hand caressed her cheek, making wiping motions.

"Come here," Blaine whispered, recapturing his original tight hold on the tiny brunette. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, and rubbed her back until the small sniffles stalled. Blaine kissed her softly, feeling remorseful as he saw her tearstained cheeks, and closed eyes. He peeked at his wall clock. 5:30. He knew he should've woken her up, but she was so tired. She deserved rest. Blaine rested his posture, Rachel slipping down a bit, the sound of rustled sheets apparent as he positioned them again.

xxx

_Meet me by locker 2646 at 8:05. —-S._

Kurt reread the words that had been sent from an unidentified number as he stood by locker 2646. It was 8:06.

"Is anybody there?" Kurt said finally, getting frustrated. "Fine… I'm leaving."

"Don't go." said a small voice. It was coming from the opposite end of the hall.

"Sam?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Kurt."

Suddenly, Kurt felt the slamming of lips against his. They were soft, and warm. It was passionate. The blonde boy pulled away, his cheeks red.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." Kurt asked. He'd liked it, don't get him wrong, but it was confusing.

"Kurt, please. Don't… Don't say anything." The words were all soft and drawn out. "Just listen. Ever since you asked me to duet with you… I felt something for you. Something foggy… I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. And when you moved to Dalton… I knew I missed you. That a part of me had gone with you. I took interest in Quinn, just trying to feel those things. But it wasn't there. And then, Finn called. He said that you were in the hospital, and that you could have… well… died. That… That was a wake up call. I missed you, and I wanted nothing less but to tell you that… I've never felt this way before. Yesterday in Glee club you sang that song to Blaine…"

"No I didn't." Kurt breathed. _Was it that obvious?_ Sam ignored him.

"And I know this is all so abrupt, but Kurt… I want to be that someone you talked about."


End file.
